far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 574 - Chance to be an Astronaut
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #574 - Chance to be an Astronaut is the five-hundred seventy-fourth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the eighty-fourth episode of Season 6. Video Overview A Mistake Kurt goes west with Wolfie, and says the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $24,784.66. The offer to stream the series on Fridays if they get to $30,000 by April is still there. The total is 'actually' a few shades over $25,000, Kurt noticed that he had been accidentally been directing people to an old redirect link for Season 5. He feels bad and is trying to get the ~$500 rolled over to Season 6. Question: If you were invited to go on a one-way trip to Mars, would you go? The old meme is Kurt would head to Mars immediately, and he finds few reasons why that would not be the case. Question: When you are playing Minecraft multiplayer, what do you enjoy most: building, fighting mobs, growing plants, or wandering around? He really enjoys truly multiplayer Minecraft, and a lot of the other stuff he does are essentially singleplayer activities. Question: Would you consider living on the Moon, if/when it becomes available? If he could visit he absolutely would, live seems a step too far. Kurt finds a crazy double-archway rising from flat terrain, and admits to the audience that he quit his job to go back to school to become a planetary geologist and try and wiggle his way to become an astronaut. Question: What's your favorite astronomy related memory and why does it stand out? The game briefly freezes but continues on perfectly fine. His parents got him a department store telescope in middle school that was not that great, and he only really returned to astronomy in college. He pulled out his own telescope and saw Jupiter and its moons and then joined the astronomy club to get a better telescope. Kurt tracked down the Ring Nebula himself through the telescope, and he knows exactly where it is. One day he viewed the International Space Station through his telescope, a fireball meteor lit up the ground, he saw the Transit of Venus too. Question: Would you mind if I would collect questions from viewers that are unable to donate and them in with a donation per question? I'm really bad at coming up with questions myself and sending in a donation without a question feels like a waste The donations are never a waste questions or not, and Kurt is fine with the proposal. Question: I notice that you no longer yelp ggggg, are there any other quirks or inconsistencies you've since grown out of? Kurt can never notice those things himself, and does not try to come up things. Question: Do you smoke, and if so, could you talk about how that came to be, do you enjoy it, and any thoughts you have on the subject? In high school for a month Kurt tried smoking but dropped it. He advises against doing it and goes to sleep but coughs during his snoring and jokes he swallowed a bug. Trivia * The end slate links to a DiRT Rally: Conelanders League - March Event 1: Greece and After Credits Scene! - Rise of the Tomb Raider - 36.